


Hold Me Tight

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do fight sometimes. All couples do, they’re not certainly the exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

They do fight sometimes. All couples do, they're not certainly the exception.

Darren always takes a walk outside afterwards, Chris prefers staying in their bedroom on his own. They know they need to calm down before approaching again whatever topic set them off.

But sometimes there’s no need, when they both realize the triviality of it.

When Chris is still sulking on their bed, Darren comes in waving his white flag made of chocolates, jokes, smiles, and kisses. Sometimes, Chris cracks a smile, _we're so dumb_ , and lets Darren in.

When that's not enough, Darren knows that Chris needs his space. Before leaving the room he asks "I'm gonna sleep in the other room, okay?" He doesn't really like sleeping alone, but he can. Chris' whole face falls.

"I- no- I don't w- sleep here. Sleep here."

"Ok. I still have stuff to do around the house, but I'm gonna sleep here," smiles Darren, relieved.

Chris busies himself with his writing when Darren leaves the room, giving himself an outlet to shake everything off. An hour and a half later Darren comes back into their room to sleep and Chris closes his laptop. He lies on his side, his back turned to Darren's side of the bed. He still feels tense as Darren lies down, there's still space between them. He sneaks a glance in Darren’s direction, before slowly scooting back.

"Hold me." It's a whispered request. Darren can't help the smile that creeps up on his face, sliding his arm around Chris' waist, holding his hand, nosing the hairline on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry" "I'm sorry, too" they whisper.

"I love you." Chris feels calm, Darren's presence all around him grounds him, his lips whispering _I love you more_ against his skin make him happy.

They’re gonna talk the morning after, but they’re gonna be alright. They’ll always be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/125195418104/summary-an-argument-ao3-they-do-fight)


End file.
